


Beauty Behind The Music: The Zayn Malik and Liam Payne Story

by Ziamsmainhoe



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Liam, Bottom Zayn, Domestic Violence, Fingering, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Rimming, Smut, Top Liam, Top Zayn, blowjob, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsmainhoe/pseuds/Ziamsmainhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grammy award winning cocky producer Liam Payne gets to work with a very hot tempered Zayn Malik. Could it be a match made in heaven? Or a complete and utter disaster waiting to happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Recording.....it wasn't the recording Zayn didn't like it was the bossy producers that he loathed the most about this whole singing thing.

"Sing like this Zayn, put more emotion into it. Too strong on the vocals. I know you can hit that note a lot better." Were among the things he's heard from producers. It's gotten to the point where Zayn is either yelling at them or storming out of sessions completely, receiving a tongue lashing from his good ole manager Sarah who also happens set him up with these producers that get under his skin and make him want to pull his hair out from the root.

 

Zayn has been through several producers in past few months. He's lost count after producer number 5. All the producers were either too bossy or lacked the vision he wanted for his up and coming album so those producers just became names to check off the list. To be fair Zayn never really had chemistry with the producers anyway, if there wasn't any chemistry then the music would probably come out half assed.

Zayn was transitioning into R&B from this manufactured bubblegum pop bullshit stamp that was slapped upon him since the moment he became a worldwide sensation. His fans were shocked at the label switch, the revelation that he was made out to be who he wasn't. He has lost fans from this revelation, some even felt betrayed and lied to. This is who he was. Yes, some may not like it but Zayn Malik is done following everyone else's rules. He's done having his indentity erased. This is the real him. A Muslim brown boy.

 

It was around 3:30 in the afternoon when zayn had just awoken from his slumber with texts from Louis, his manager and notifications from his Twitter account. Zayn stretched and yawned before going to take his morning wee then heading to his morning workout. He grabbed his Nikes out the closet then went for his phone and headphones before going to his indoor gym that was on the last level of his bel-air mansion. His gym was filled with graffiti and paintings from when he got bored or just simply had a vision. He searched through his music library and found his workout playlist which consisted of drake, future and numerous amount of other rappers. 

 

30 minutes into his workout he was disrupted by a FaceTime call from his not too happy manager.

"Zayn, honey what was the matter with this producer? Pretty soon nobody is gonna wanna work with you and this entitled attitude." Sarah spoke in frustration. Zayn was taken aback by her tone. She was upset, she had every right to be but this was HIS painting and HIS canvas needless to say he should feel entitled since he hasn't been entitled to things he's wanted in his whole entire career. "Well shall we start with his crappy attitude? Or his need to control everything without me having a say so in MY music." Zayn replied with an annoyed tone that made Sarah's brows furrow in confusion. "Zayn he was only trying to do his job like those other producers I got to work with you. I'm trying here but you gotta be less of A crabapple and more open to help, criticism and professional input." Sarah sighs softly, feeling like she wasn't getting through to Zayn.

 

"I am open to all of that but on a much nicer and professional scale." Zayn's tone softens. He felt like Sarah wasn't catering to his needs music wise. "Listen...I know I've been hard on you and I've been a bit of a diva lately but it's only because my music is all I ever had. It's my life. My baby. So I need this to be perfect." He continued as Sarah nodded her head in agreement. "I agree love. Believe me I do. Which is why I think I found the perfect producer." Sarah face lights up with excitement. "Liam Payne? Ever heard of him? He's worked with chart topping artists in just about every genre, and they happened to become very successful after working with the Liam Payne." 

 

Liam Payne. Of course zayn's heard that name before who hasn't? Liam is Grammy winning producer based out of London. He's worked with the hottest pop star out right now, the Harry styles, yes you heard that right. But, that isn't what makes Zayn's face scrunch up in distaste. Liam has a reputation for being very cocky and self absorbed so Zayn heard. But that isn't the icing on the cake. Kinda like Zayn, Liam has this sense of entitlement and feels he's entitled to any and everything his little heart desires, which is probably why Zayn feels standoffish about him because Zayn sees himself in Liam Payne and thsts something that's either beautiful or it can be a receipe for disaster. Zayn wasn't sold on the idea of working with Liam as a matter of fact Zayn was put off by the whole idea of working with Liam. It's not that Liam's bad at what he does. Zayn had saw his work so he knows he's great. It's just he's not to keen on the whole idea of fighting with yet another producers who thinks they know him better than he knows himself.

"I'm glad you're just as enthusiastic as I am." Sarah replies sarcastically after Zayn argues her up and down on how he doesn't wanna work with him. "Just try it. One session and if you don't like it and you two clash, I'll let you handpick your next producer okay? But in the meantime? You meet with him this Friday. One more thing? Try to keep the attitude at bay? At least until you guys do what you need to do." Great, just what he was excited to hear. But little did he know, that standoffish feeling was a substitute for something much dangerous and something much more than he had bargained for. He was about to play a game. He had no idea what was in store for him. Neither of them knew that, neither of them knew that they would be a lot more than just producer and artist. Neither of them knew one will fall but the other won't be there to pick them up. Neither of them listened to their friends warnings. They were about to play a game where there's no winners. A game so dangerous even the pro of this game would break a sweat. The question is.....which pro was gonna break a sweat? Was it gonna be the cocky producer who gets what he wants no matter what or who is in his way? Or was it gonna be the singer who knows what he wants and will stop at nothing or no one to get it no matter what price is gonna have to be paid, even if the price is someone's heart. Zayn is gonna get what he's desired but in the long run someone is gonna end up being beaten at their own game. Somebody is gonna have to answer to the consequences of this twisted game of Russian roulette.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright Harry take it from the top for me mate?" Liam was in the studio with Harry producing Harry's latest single when he got that oh so glorious call to work with the problem child known as Zayn Malik.

Liam had heard from his circle of friends in the insdustry on how zayn was with his little outbursts with producers, storming out of session and throwing fits here and there. Honestly Liam's has had his fair share artists who wouldn't cooperate with him, so he really didn't mind a challenge at all. So, everything he's heard about this Zayn Malik he's dealt with it all before. 

"Okay Harry that was beautiful love, you can take five I need to answer a call yeah?" Harry nodded and smiled at the request. They'd been at this all morning so he needed a break to say the least, he and Liam would go at this for hours so it wasn't anything unusual for both of them. 

"Alright, talk to me love." Liam sat back in his chair and propped his feet up on his mixing board.

"I have this artist.....I'm sure you've heard of him and his little antics with other producers I've set him up with." Of course Liam has heard. People talk, also Hollywood is a small place. Everybody knows everybody, word travels fast. 

 

"Anyway, I wanted to set up a meeting with you so we can discuss you working with him. I'll bring you his beats and material he's already recorded on his own. I would love your input and also I want to see what you can do with it." Liam agreed. Was he crazy? More importantly does he know zayn would go batshit crazy if they were doing tweaks to his music without a single input from him? Of course Liam knew he probably would. But, then again it's Liam Payne, he doesn't really care. 

So here they were, Sarah gave Liam the run down on everything then handed Liam the flash drive to pop into his laptop to have a listen to the songs that were already recorded. Liam hasn't listened to zayn's music before he decided to switch lanes. It's not that he doesn't like the guy, he's never met him. It's just bubblegum pop has never really been Liam's thing. 

Liam popped the flash drive into the side of his computer and looked at Sarah. Liam was taken aback by the song titles. They were interesting to say the least. He looked at Sarah with an eyebrow raised. "These are some very interesting song titles. Are you sure he's going for r&b?" Liam chuckled and cleared his throat. 

"Alright this one sounds fun lets have a listen." Liam clicked on it, and what he heard surprised him. Zayn's voice was beautiful, soothing, angelic but at the same time very powerful. He could see why there was so much hype surrounding him and his up and coming album. Liam closed his eyes and let the music flow through him, nodding his head slowly even doing little hand motions to zayn's long notes that seemed to be done with ease. 

"Well...what do you think?" Sarah's face looked as if she was a bit nervous. She had every right to be. Liam was a very tough critic, very hard to please musically. 

"I mean he's talented. Very talented. His vocals are sick. But this song...it could use a few tweaks. I'll tell you what, I'll work on tweaking it a bit. Then I'll send it to you to show you my work hands on. If you like it? Then you've got yourself a deal love." Liam explained to her. He always gave a sample of his work before actually working with his client so they're sure this is what they want. This is what made Liam such a great and talented producer, this also why he's one of th best out.

 

So Liam kept his word. After his meeting with Sarah, he listened to the song over and over to see what was missing from it. He stayed up all night, rarely stopping for anything besides a occasional smoke break or to wee. Liam wasn't one to give up until the product was finished to his liking and the artists liking. He wording from sun up to sundown making sure everything was tweaked perfectly. After after the product was finished he sent the song over to Sarah for her to have a listen.

"So what did you think of it? I didn't need to tweak his voice much. I made subtle changes to it but in my opinion it sounds better." Liam explained. 

"It sounds perfect. I think this is it. I think you're the one we've been searching for. I would love to do business with you..can I set up a session with you for zayn?" Sarah was very enthusiastic and pleased with the song. So pleased that she didn't realize she was rambling. So, they set up zayn's studio session with Liam for a few days from now since Liam wasn't booked up to his neck with artists. 

A few days had passed and today was the day he was gonna come face to face with the Zayn Malik. He had got warnings from Andy to back out now while he could because zayn could be difficult to work with and what not. But that's Andy for ya, he talks a whole lot of shit. Half of it is just him talking out of his drunk or stoned ass. 

"So when is this diva showing up? It's not professional to keep you waiting considering homany sessions you postponed to get him in the studio. For what reason? I may never know." Andy went on. Honestly does Andy ever shut the fuck up? He's been going on and on about zayn since Liam mention working with the bloke. Liam had no idea why Andy felt animosity towards someone he didn't know, Andy had a point though, it was unprofessional to keep Liam waiting like this. Especially when Liam has other obligations he could be attending to right now. If zayn was wanting to make a good impression on Liam....it wasn't working and he better have a damn good reason why he's wasting Liam's precious time. Liam hates that especially since he had other things to attend to. 

Liam was starting to grow more annoyed and agitated by the minute. Zayn still hadn't shown up when he was supposed to be there over an hour ago. Liam felt it was very inconsiderate on his part it also made Liam feel like Zayn wasn't serious about this whole thing. Did Liam really just waste his time and effort by agreeing to work with zayn? More importantly does zayn realize how high in demand Liam is and how he could be working with someone who's serious? "I can already tell this is gonna be a very difficult one to work with." Liam rolled his eyes and went on complaining. Bad move, because in the midst of Liam complaining, the devil himself walked in. He walked in as if he wasn't nearly an hour late and wasted valuable time he could've used recording. "This was gonna be a very lovely session" Liam thought to himself. And what a lovely session this would be indeed. The tension was so thick you could just feel those two getting ready to go for one another's jugular. They had no idea they had met each other's match.


	3. Studio Love

"There's no need to chat shit, I'm here. Be thankful I even showed up." Zayn was partially annoyed. He was annoyed because 1) he didn't wanna be here and 2) Andy was sitting right. You see Liam thinks Andy and zayn don't know each other, Liam thinks Andy just doesn't like zayn for no reason. Boy, Liam was wrong. Andy and zayn have a bit of a rocky history. They use to date years ago before zayn became famous. Andy never told Liam because it just never came up. After they broke up Andy moved and zayn hit it big. Which is probably why Andy feels this animosity toward zayn. It's not zayn's fault Andy blew his chance to be taken to the top with zayn, now Andy is trying to ride Liam's co-tails to get a bit of a buzz. Liam didn't know that, poor Liam and his need to have friends no matter how shit they are. 

"I wouldn't be chatting shit if you had been on time. First thing you need to know about me if you really want this little business relationship to work? Don't be late. My time is precious and I REALLY hate it being wasted. Get it? Got it? Good." Zayn couldn't believe Liam was actually talking to him like this. Zayn was at a lost of words for the moment so he just nodded. Besides, it was kinda sexy to zayn to for Liam to put him in his place like that. It also didn't help that Liam was very, very attractive. He had those very broad shoulders and from his t-shirt you could see he was ripped underneath it. Meaning all the drinking and partying Liam does he still doesn't let his physique go to shit. Liam also had warm inviting brown eyes with full pink lips that zayn could do anything but imagine him wrapping those wonderful lips around his cock. Liam had an innocent look about him but Liam also had this mature "daddy fuck me now." Look that zayn couldn't quite place his finger on. Wait- what is zayn thinking? The guy is a wanker. Not even 5 minutes since walking through the door Liam had already yelled at zayn for being late. It wasn't zayn's fault he couldn't find Liam's house and that Liam's security guard was a dick to him when he tried to get in.

"Yeah I was late...so? Blame traffic and your dick of a body gaurd for not letting me in when I told him several times who I was and what I was here for. Anyways, can we get this shit done? I have things I need to do afterwards. Thanks." Zayn shot back at Liam which Liam was a bit stunned. It's not like Liam hasn't been snapped on by an artist. It's not like Liam's dealt with an attitude before, it's just it surprised him that this little scrawny guy had so much attitude. Zayn stood about 5'7 to Liam's 5'10/11, Zayn was also very skinny with tattoos littering his small body. His honey brown eyes were very mesmerizing, anybody who stared into them would get lost in them and forget their worries for a while. Liam couldn't stop himself from starting at this beautiful man standing in front of him, zayn was very good looking. He had high cheekbones, a jawline so sharp it could probably cut through anything with a shadow of dark facial hair covering it, these Bambi like eyes with long eyelashes framing his beautiful eyes, he also had blonde hair styled into a messy quiff that made his features stand out even more. It was something about zayn that got Liam interested in him. "This could work." Liam thought to himself. No matter how difficult Zayn was gonna be, Liam wanted to work with him. He was very curious to find out who zayn was. I mean who could blame him? Zayn had the aura about him it's like one look at him and you're ready to marry the guy. But then again Liam was a player, it was probably another name Liam wanted to check off his list of people he's hooked up with. Liam hasn't been in a serious realationship in years. After his ex girlfriend Danielle Peazer, he just slept around with anything that had legs and a decent face.

Same goes with zayn. Zayn wasn't really into realationships due to the fact his career kept him very busy and all he needed were a few hookups here and there, no strings attached. Zayn wasn't the type to settle down. Neither of them were. But they loved the thrill of having somebody become attached after hooking up. 

Zayn didn't realize he hasn't said a word in 5 minutes when Liam was asking him a question about his music and what kinda of vibe he was going for. How could he focus when he has the very attractive guy standing in front of him along with his dick of an ex standing in front of him. 

"Look babe if Andy's bothering you...he can go. It's not a problem. I just want you to be comfortable before we get started yeah?" Zayn wanted Andy out of his sight. The memory of he and Andy's relationship brought back terrible memories that zayn had worked so hard to forget. Soon enough Andy was gone and it was just those two one on one to talk. Zayn hadn't noticed before that like him, Liam also had tattoos covering both his hands. It's not as many as zayn but they were still interesting. 

"What kind of vibe were you going for? Do you have something written?" Liam asked all of these questions, sure zayn had songs written down. He's not an ameteur. 

"I wanted it to be sexual. Not too sexual but something very sexy. I want people to go out and make babies off of this particular song." Liam nodded and listened as zayn went in depth as to what he wanted song wise. 

Liam played a few beats that could fit what zayn wanted. It was hard to choose between the beats but soon enough zayn had chosen a beat and was now in the recording booth ready to sing his little heart out. 

"Alright I'm ready whenever you are." Liam spoke into his mic. Zayn started recording but Liam was seeing it wasn't to his full potential so Liam had stopped him. "Zayn, not to be rude but that was very very sloppy. Can you start from the top for me again?" Zayn huffed in annoyance but he remembered "no outbursts." So he complied with Liam and took it from the top, but then he was interrupted yet again by Liam. That Liam was working zayn's nerves and it was starting to show. "I need you to put more passion into it. Right now you're singing really flat. No passion or emotion what so ever." Zayn nodded before starting over again. 

They had been at this for hours and it was still going nowhere. Zayn was getting very, very frustrated with Liam cutting in when he finally thinks he has it. "Are you sure this what you want? Right now you're giving half assed recording. I know you can do better than this." That was it. Zayn was getting pissed by the minute.

Zayn got so pissed that he didn't realize he was basically singing angrily into the mic until Liam stopped him yet again. 

"WILL YOU STOP FUCKING CUTTING IN?! I KNOW WHAT IM DOING!" Zayn had enough so now he was yelling at Liam. "Then act like it!!! Right now you're giving me ameteur singing." Liam replied back. Those two were at each others necks through vicious comments at one another. "Maybe it's just that you don't know what the fuck you're doing Liam! Has that crossed your mind maybe?" Zayn shot back at Liam. 

"Oh believe me I know what I'm doing. I didn't bust my ass in high school and Uni just to be told by some pop star who can't even sing his damn notes right that I don't know what I'm doing! Now sing the shit right or leave my damn studio." 

"How about you step in this damn recording booth and sing it how you want it to be sung since you know it all." And with that Liam came into the booth. Liam forgot to turn the mic off so them going back and forth was being recorded. 

They got into yet another screaming match until something came over Liam and kissed zayn. It wasn't a friendly kiss, it wasn't a loving kiss. It was a "I want to fuck you right now kiss." To Liam's surprise zayn didn't pull away he actually wrapped his legs around Liam when Liam picked him up and pinned him again a walk. The booth was kinda small so manuerving was kind of difficult but they managed.

One thing led to another and zayn was on his knees ready to give Liam the best blow job he's even received. Zayn hastily got Liam's shirt off revealing Liam's beautiful cut body and his sweats down revealing Liam's boxer briefs. Liam was already hard and Christ was Liam big from what zayn could tell from the outline of Liam's cock. Zayn swallowed thickly, he wasn't sure he could take it all but he sure was gonna try. He likes a challenge. Zayn slowly pulled down Liam's boxers revealing what zayn would call a monster cock. Liam wasn't too big but he was the biggest zayn has ever had. Liam was a good 9 inches in girth but he was also thick but not too thick, did I mention Liam was uncircumcised? 

Zayn took one of his hands and stroked Liam slowly as he kitten licked Liam's tip before taking Liam down as much as he could while he stroked the rest. And fuck did it feel good to Liam. It wasn't long before Liam was letting out deep raspy moans mixed with a string of curse words. Fuck zayn's mouth felt amazing, so warm so inviting and fuck if Liam thought it couldn't get better zayn had managed to take him all the way with minimal gagging. Zayn was bobbing his head quickly as he reached up to fondle Liam's balls and if that wasn't bringing Liam to to edge, zayn looking up at him with innocence in his eyes would. Zayn could feel Liam's cock pulsing in his mouth but Zayn wasn't letting up anytime soon. This is what he wanted, he wanted to taste Liam's spunk, he's never swallowed before but today he wanted to swallow all of Liam. "Fuck zayn, babe I'm gonna cum." Liam's moans were getting louder and he was starting to sweat but before you knew it, Liam was filling zayn's mouth with his spunk. Zayn choked a bit but he took it all without hesitating one bit. 

After a few seconds of gathering himself from that mind blowing blow job, Liam stood zayn up and turned zayn around having him face the mic. One thing led to another and zayn's clothes were off onto the floor revealing zayn's tattooed small body, Liam then turned him around wanting to see his face as he ravished zayn. Liam picked zayn up and started kissing him all over, paying special attention to zayn's spot behind his ear. Every inch of skin Liam touched it burned, it burned with desire, want and need for Liam. Zayn couldn't contain himself, Liam was doing things and touching places zayn has never touched. Zayn wanted Liam now and not a second longer. All of zayn's sense of self control disappeared when Liam kissed those oh so special spots that made him gasp and moan in pleasure. It's been awhile since he has been touched like this, touched like he should be, touched by a man who knows what he needs and was willing to give it to him. Zayn was ready, ready to give his body to Liam, ready to let Liam do whatever he wanted to him as long as he kept giving the pleasure he so badly needed. Was he crazy? No he wasn't crazy he just needed to feel a real man inside him fucking up into next century. "Wai-mmm wait Liam condom? Do you have one?" Liam quickly grabbed one out of his pocket and rolled it on slowly after he put zayn back down. He picked zayn back up and position zayn over his throbbing cock. At this point zayn didn't care about prep, he'd let Liam rearrange his insides if he could. He needed to feel Liam and didn't want to wait a second longer.

Liam slowly lowered zayn down on to his cock, it took all of Liam to not lose all control and pound zayn tight arse. If zayn thought Liam was big before he could definitely feel every inch of Liam splitting him wide open, it was a mix of pain and pleasure. They stayed liked that until zayn kissed Liam's neck signaling him to go ahead. 

Liam bounced zayn on his cock, sounds of both their gasps and moans filling the room mixed with the slapping for both their sweaty skin. "Oh, fuck Liam faster!" Zayn gasped out as he cradled Liam's buzzed head, bringing his face closer to his neck. They both were so lost in each other and so deep in ecstasy. Zayn gave his body to Liam, he let Liam do whatever he wanted. Zayn's moans got even louder once Liam nudged those oh so beautiful bundle of nerves making his body go weak and shake in complete bliss. "Shit babe right there don't stop!" And Liam wasn't going to, zayn felt amazing to him. Zayn was the best sex Liam has ever had. He couldn't get enough. 

A few more nudges to Zayn's prostate and zayn was cumming on him and Liam untouched. Nobody has ever made zayn cum untouched until Liam. Nobody has ever gave him this much pleasure. It wasn't long until Liam was cumming again inside his condom. 

They both sat there in breathing heavy covered in sweat trying to gather themselves from the mind blowing sex they just had. They sat there in silence until one finally spoke. "I'll sing the way you want me to." Zayn chuckled as Liam still held him. 

 

So zayn did sing it. He sung it exactly how Liam wanted it to be sung. But what Liam didn't know was that, the argument and sex was caught all on the song. Which gave him this brilliant idea once the song was played back to him and zayn. They worked all night only stopping for an occasional fuck or blowjob until the song was complete with zayn's moans included into it which made the song more raw. 

Zayn was sat in Liam's lap listening to the finished product when he thought of a grand idea. If all his songs came out this good from Liam fucking him then why not make this a thing? It could workout great for zayn. 

Zayn rested his head on Liam's chest. "Hey, Liam What do you think about making this a thing yeah? We fuck no strings attached. Just music and a occasional fuck whenever you and I want it." Liam thought about it. Friends with benefits? Meaning he gets to fuck someone no strings attached and none of the emotional drama he has dealt with when he doesn't call his one night stands back. "Sounds fun if you ask me. But one thing...no falling in love with eachother. Got it?" 

Zayn got it loud and clear but something we all know this could get messy. Very very messy. A mess Liam wasn't ready for neither was zayn.


	4. Judging you

"Soooooo, let me get this straight you're sleeping with your producer? Am I hearing you right zayn? I thought you were smarter than that. You know Fucking anybody you work with never ends well. You're smart zayn, really smart but this is by far the dumbest Shit you've done in your whole entire life. You're gonna catch feelings and he's gonna give you the same old I'm not ready for a relationship bullshit." Zayn had told Louis, his best friend in the entire world about sleeping with Liam. To say Louis was happy about this whole situation would be quite a lie. Not because he doesn't like Liam, hell he hasn't even met Liam to past judgement. It's just that Louis was being logical, mixing business with pleasure isn't very smart. But, zayn thinks nothing bad will happen, nobody will get hurt and he just wants to have a little fun. I mean he is stuck with Liam for a bit so why not? Liam's fine with it. 

"I can't believe you're giving me a lecture. YOU of all people is giving a lecture about bad decisions when you knocked up a one night stand." Zayn was a bit offended at how he was going about this situation. I mean it's not like he's gonna fall deeply in love with the guy and not have feelings returned. Liam has made it clear that, this isn't what he wants. Zayn doesn't want that either. His last relationship ended on a sour note and kinda left him steering away from relationships for a while. "Yes, I am giving you a lecture. Learn from it and listen to it. I'm only telling you this because I care and I don't want you to end up hurt. You're my little brother. I'm gonna look out for you no matter what, okay?" Louis tone softens from the other side of the phone for a minute. Louis has known zayn for years and has grown very close and protective of him after what happened with zayn's last relationship. The guy was a total dick. 

"I know, I know. I know what I'm doing I promise. He won't hurt me because I won't allow him to get that close to me. I won't allow myself to fall for him. I can't. He's no good for me." Zayn was explaining to Lou that he had it all under control and there wasn't a thing to worry about. Which there wasn't. Zayn does have it all under control let him tell it but Louis wasn't buying it one bit. "Okay zayn. These things tend to spiral out of control. I don't think you know what you've fully gotten yourself into. You may say that you won't fall for him now but, it's only a matter of time before job start developing feelings for the kid. Then what? Can you handle the lifestyle he lives? Can you handle loving a man who doesn't wanna be tied down or committed? A man who just wants a quick fuck then sends you on your merry way?" Louis wasn't letting up on talking some sense into zayn but after a while zayn had stopped listening. 1.) because Louis was rambling and 2.) because he was tired from the night before with Liam. Zayn and Liam had fucked all over the studio. Twice in the recording booth and once on his mixing board. So to say Zayn was sore and worn out would be an understatement. 

Louis sighed from the other line when he figured zayn wasn't listening anymore and had preoccupied himself with his puppy rhino who was laying in his lap gnawing on his fingers. "Okay zayn. If you have then I guess there's nothing else I can say but be careful, play your cards right and if it crashes and burns I'll be the first to say I told you so." Of course Zayn was gonna play his cards right. "Okay, I love you mate." With that the conversation ended there. Louis needs to have more faith in zayn. He wasn't that naive needy teenager eager for anybody to love him no matter how bad it hurt him. He was smarter now. He knows what isn't good for him and he knows Liam isn't good for. It was just sex. That's all. They work, fuck, then leave it at that. Louis had nothing to worry about. But just....what if Liam could change? What if Liam is the person zayn needs in life? What if Liam was gonna be the one to heal zayn's old wounds and make his heart feel nothing but love and joy? I mean doesn't it get lonely not having anyone to hold you as you drift into your slumber? But then again it's Liam we're talking about here. He's incapable of loving another human besides his parents and sisters. 

"Woody...you know this is a bad idea right? You'll fall in love, he'll let you fall flat on your face because all he wanted was a fuck and your talents to help boost his career." Andy was trying to convince Liam to end his little thing he had going on with zayn. Why Liam told Andy? He was his best friend, he told Andy any and everything no matter what it was. "I know what I'm doing. You know me. You know I'm not gonna fall in love or give my heart to anybody. I haven't had a problem before sleeping with someone and leaving it at that. Just strictly Fucking." Liam was right. He hasn't had s problem in that area but at the same time.....he hasn't slept with the same person more than twice. Let alone in one night work with them afterwards. "Whatever you say mate...I just...I don't want you getting involved with him like that mate that's all. He's no good. He'll get what he wants, destroy you and your life then leave you to pick up the pieces." What does Andy know? He doesn't even know zayn. They haven't met before according to Liam. So Liam found it kind of off Andy was passing judgement on the guy when he doesn't know him.

"You sound like you've met him before. What's your deal? Why don't you like him?" Whoa....that sounded like Liam was actually starting to care for zayn. Only he doesn't..he's just genuinely curious as to why Andy has this animosity toward him. "I-I haven't. I just have this bad feeling about this whole thing. I don't think you should keep it going because it won't end well. I'm telling you this because I know woody. Trust me." Andy stammered a bit, taken aback by Liam's tone. "Wait...don't tell me you're starting to care for the kid?" Andy was curious too...was he starting to care? Was he starting to develop something for zayn? Would he be a threat to Andy getting his old thing back? Yep, you heard that right. Every since seeing zayn in the studio after years of not speaking Andy couldn't stop thinking about how bad it ended between him and zayn. He couldn't stop thinking about how horrible he was to zayn during their relationship. He couldn't stop thinking about how he would do anything to have zayn back....not because he loved him but the fact that he could trap zayn and gain so much the relationship. See, Andy thought it wouldn't be hard to get Zayn back. 

"No I don't care you idiot! I just think it's weird you dislike somebody you've never met a day on your live that's all." Should Andy tell Liam now to make him end this little thing he has with zayn to slither his way back into zayn's life? That would mean he's a good friend right? But if he tells Liam and Liam deads this little arrangement that would mean Liam cares. According to Liam he doesn't care. Liam just wants to have fun with no strings attached. But Andy knows Liam and Andy knows zayn. He knows one of them will fall in love. So why not wait this out, drop the bomb then ease his way in when those two have a blow out and stop speaking. "Whatever mate. Just know I told you so if Shit hits the fan." Liam rolled his eyes from the other end on the phone. "Yeah yeah. I know what I'm doing and I really don't need lecture about my sex life. Who I choose to fuck shouldn't be a problem to you since it's not you...unless...mate are you jealous? Did you want a taste of me. I mean I don't do me best friends but if you asked..." Liam said jokingly, bursting into a fit of laughs. Liam didn't think Andy bat for the other team so he didn't see any harm in his joke. "Mate you know and I know if a bat for the other team you'd be the last person to come to mind. I mean I love you but...no." Andy says jokingly, earning a laugh from Liam. 

"But be careful yeah. Oh- and are we hitting the club tonight? I hear it's gonna be a all you can eat buffet. I know you won't turn that down mate." Liam thought about it. Why not? He hasn't been out the house in a while cause he's been busy working. Besides attractive humans and booze? Count him in. Only Zayn was invited to the same party and he's gonna bring Louis who had a bone to pick with Andy and something tells me that their night isn't gonna go as planned.


	5. So, we meet again

It's not that zayn doesn't like to party...he does. It's just that he hates carrying Louis drunken ass out every single time that he's had one too many. Zayn's not much of a drinker. He's a social drinker, meaning he'll have a little to take the edge off of being socially awkward at parties. So, once he heard about this party he was invited to and Sarah was forcing him to go to he wasn't the least bit excited. But hey? He's getting to bring Louis this time, that's a win situation, because although Louis may be a loud mouth rude ass when he's drunk (I know rude ass loud mouth all the time but times this by 100) he's still fun to party with. 

"Zayn, mate you aren't gonna get any prettier will you just come on we're gonna be late!" Louis huffed and puffed as he lay sprawled out on zayn's hotel bed. Which was pretty large for the small guy. 

"Excuse me? Don't get all pissy with me because unlike you I like to make sure I'm clean and look clean before leaving." Zayn pokes his head out of the bathroom with his toothbrush still in his mouth as he gave Louis shit for not caring how he looked. If Louis wasn't his best friend he'd swear the guy hygiene was bad. Which isn't the case. Louis does shower it's just he doesn't care to get all neat. He just throws on whatever is clean in the laundry. Zayn never really understood how he's friends with someone so messy when zayn himself is neat and actually does his laundry.

"I do shower....most of the time, thank you very much. Anyways, hurry up! I'm growing older by the minute here. You never take THIS long, who are you even trying to impress? That Payne kid?" Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes in an annoyed matter. It was true, zayn never takes this long. Only an hour tops but he's been in the bathroom for over an hour. 

"He's not even going...I don't think, so nice try smart ass. And I had to douche, in case you haven't forgot I take it up the ass mate. Just give me a few more minutes I'll be ready. I have a bag of weed I'll let you have if you just shut up while I finish getting ready. Okay?" Louis couldn't say no to weed. He's like a cat with catnip when it comes to weed. So whatever smart ass remark Louis was gonna say...he kept to himself. Even if it pained him to, he kept it to himself. Not because he can't buy his own weed, he's filthy rich of course he can, it's just zayn usually tends to find better selections of it. 

"There...I'm ready. Does this look okay?" Zayn asks for Louis honest opinion when he steps out the bathroom with his clothes on of course accompanied by his rings he's loves to wear. "You look ace. Now can we go?" 

"Are you just saying that cause you're ready to go or are you saying that cause I really looked good. OR..do I look like shit and you just don't wanna hurt my feelings? It's okay Lou, I can take honest opinions." Zayn questioned him to make sure he got a straight answer (no pun intended). 

"I'd shag if I didn't like women and see you as a little brother...YES you look great now let's go! I've been waiting for HOURS." Louis was being dramatic. He wasn't waiting for hours. It was merely an hour and a half due to the fact zayn had to clean himself properly. (Cause you never know when you're gonna get lucky and bring a guy home to ride into the sun right?) 

"I know I look good, I just needed clarification." Zayn stuck his tongue out laughing as he pulled Louis small body off the bed. "Okay, got everything? Wallet? Condoms? Phone? Because last time we went out, you forgot Condoms thus your child is inside a woman you know nothing about. Do you want a repeat of that?" Zayn stood Louis up and cupped his face, giving him a pep talk. Louis checked to make sure he had everything he needed before giving zayn the nod. "Alright...lets go." Zayn smiled as he snuck out the back of his hotel and to his car waiting for him and Louis, cause there was no way in hell Louis drunk ass was driving them back to their hotel. 

"Mate, oh bloody hell! You have no hair to style and you shaved a few days ago what on earth is taking you so long!" Andy was being an impatient shit as Liam got ready for his night out of the house that was long overdue. "It's not like Zayn is coming. Who are you trying to impress?" Andy rolls his eyes then plops back on Liam's California King size mattress. "Who said I was trying to impress him? I do need to shower..I did workout not even an hour ago. I don't just throw on nice shit after working out, smelling gross." Liam rolls his eyes as his sticks his head out the bathroom door. 

"Make yourself useful anyway and hand me my boxers. I forgot them when I got in the shower." Andy does just that, throwing them in Liam's face. Liam shuts the door and gets dressed as quick as he can, knowing Andy would leave if he got too impatient. Liam sprayed on his new cologne and threw on one of his rolexes before coming out the bathroom dressed in a all black Henley, blue skinny jeans and boots. "There...you happy now you crybaby? How do I look?" Andy looked up from his phone for two seconds before giving him a thumbs up. "okay, cool. Ready to go?" Liam asked as he grabbed his keys to his Lamborghini. Usually Liam didn't drive to the club but tonight he didn't plan on getting shit faced wasted. It was crucial to his sobriety, he's been doing so well lately and tonight was the ultimate test. It was a test to see if he could be around alcohol and not feel the need to get wasted cause it's there. "Woody? I hope you don't plan on drinking if you're driving what I think you're driving..." Andy feared for his safety. Liam gave him a reassuring smile as he walked to his car. "Have you been paying attention? I've been sober. So I don't plan on drinking a lot. Don't worry I got this. I don't kill us driving tonight." Liam chuckled a bit as he got in the drivers seat of his Lamborghini and waited for Andy to get in the passenger before he buckled in and pulled out the garage. 

"I'm glad....you haven't been sober since....yeah I'm proud of you. You're growing in that aspect." Andy smiled a bit trying to not remind him of the reason he used alcohol to solve his issues. Every since after Danielle, Liam had became very dependent on alcohol. But he's better now in that aspect. He still sleeps with whoever he wants. Not caring who he hurts in the process. He's still a right asshole but a more sober asshole. Don't get him wrong...he still enjoys a few drink or two, he still refuses to be tied down in a relationship. Is he scared of commitment? Nobody knows but we do know Danielle had something to do with his alcohol issues and him not wanting to get into another relationship. 

Liam pulled up to the club with tons of paparazzi standing outside waiting to get picture of the hottest celebs, coming in and leaving with whoever they're taking home tonight. Because nobody leaves the club without somebody on their arms for the night. Liam threw the valet his keys before making his way inside with security guiding him as the cameras blinded him and paps shouted things at him like the latest rumor about him, or his dating life which was non existent. 

When Liam walked into the club he could immediately feel stares from everyone that wanted a piece of him for the night. He earned a few winks from guys and girls that wanted a taste of Liam because not only is he a high profile celebrity but they've probably heard from their friends how good he was in bed. Liam loved it though. Liam lived for male and females drooling over him, wanting to get a night with him, wanting Liam to fuck them so good that they beg for more. More of Liam. 

Liam made his way to the bar. He knew his limits. But he was tempted to go out and get shit faced wasted. But, he was gonna control himself he promised himself and Andy he would. He leaned over the bar as Andy went off after a girl pulled him to dance. Liam downed his shot before he was also pulled to the dance floor by this very attractive woman. She looked fairly familiar to him. But he didn't care at this point. In his mind he knew he would be taking her home tonight. She was very curvy just how Liam had liked his women. He loved a woman with a nice rack and something he could grab on when he fucked from behind.

The girl started dancing on him, grinding her ass on Liam's crotch. Liam was into it too. Liam could tell she was a dancer and Liam had a bit of rhythm so he was moving with her. Liam was a very good dancer actually, he just didn't do it fairly often...unless he's in the shower where nobody could see him dancing. As she grinded her ass on him Liam was tapped on the shoulder by Andy for what reason? He doesn't know that his until he looked to see what Andy was pointing at. 

"Zayn. He's here...what's he doing her-" Andy's sentence was cut short when he saw who zayn had brought with him. It was Louis. Louis and Andy didn't like one another one bit. Their beef started the moment Andy got with zayn back in high school and fuck Zayn was coming Liam's way. Liam had better make a move but it was too late. The two were finally face to face with their friends shooting dirty looks at each other. 

"Hi mate! What are you doing here?" Zayn asked surprised by Liam being there and Liam couldn't believe zayn just called him mate, like his dick wasn't down zayn's throat as he gagged on it. "this is my friend...Louis Tomlinson. Louis? This is the producer I've been telling you about." Zayn smiled a bit, trying to hide the fact from Louis and Andy that they fucked. It was supposed to he business so I guess he was smart by being "professional." 

Liam shook Louis hand and smiled as he shook Louis hand. He could feel the tension between louis and Andy brewing and from the look on zayn's face, zayn could feel it to. But Liam chose to ignore it. Andy's never was friendly anyway. "This is my best friend Andy. You two met already but it wasn't a pr-" Liam was cut off my Louis smart ass mouth. "Of course they've met before." Louis rolled his eyes. Liam didn't understand why he was being rude but he let it fly. "Right, sorry." That made zayn shoot him a look that if looks could kill...Louis would be dead.

"No need to be rude to my fucking friend....he's trying to introduce me to his new artist he's working with." Andy snorted. "I'm pretty sure you've met before don't play dumb with me." Louis shot back. "we haven't met....dude what the fuck are you on?" It seems like the argument wasn't gonna simmer down one bit. It wasn't long before insults were being thrown and these wild accusations that Louis made about Andy were also thrown around. To say Liam was not only confused but also annoyed with it would be an understatement. 

"What the fuck are you gonna do? Hit me? HA! You don't have the balls!" Louis just kept going and going. Andy also kept going and going. The only thing Liam got from this whole argument was that Andy likes to put his hands on people that won't hit back and just take it. Liam tried getting Andy back away from him while zayn did the same. But what happened next was bound to happen eventually but what nobody expected was for it to happen where everyone could see. Embarrassing both Liam and zayn.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in quite a while so bare with me. I'm sorry if it sucks :/


End file.
